


Demande-lui

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, obvious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: -Ouais on est meilleurs amis, mais je sortirais avec lui s'il demandait.-Quoi ?-Quoi ?Paul n'est pas sûr de savoir sur quel pied danser avec Antoine.





	Demande-lui

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> J'ai écrit cet OS sur ce pairing à la base, mais je n'arrêtais de penser à Raheem/Kevin tout du long donc ça rend pas super. En fait, je trouve que ça rend bien pour les deux pairing, je ne sais pas quoi T.T  
> Du coup, j'ai choisi de poster les deux versions, pardooon j'ai honte T_T  
> Bonne lecture quand même!

Paul n’écoute pas vraiment ce qui est dit autour de lui, jouant à moitié sur son téléphone, à moitié endormi par la main d’Antoine sur sa nuque.

-Ouais on est meilleurs amis, mais je sortirais avec lui s’il demandait.

Paul entend Olivier éclater de rire et il lève la tête pour comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Il se répète ce qu’il a cru entendre avant de dévisager Antoine, qui a l’air d’avoir avalé un caillou.

-Quoi ?

Il le regarde de ses yeux bleus perçants, puis fronce les sourcils, suspicieux, miroir à sa propre expression.

-Quoi ?

-T’as dit _quoi_ à Olive ?

Antoine le dévisage comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur son cou.

-Il a dit…

Olivier ne finit pas sa phrase, car Antoine se jette sur lui pour l’achever. Paul est… confus. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il traîne avec eux, encore ?

 

***

 

Antoine a toujours été tactile comme gars. Dès qu’il peut toucher quelqu’un pour l’emmerder, il le fait. C’est encore plus vrai avec Paul, parce qu’ils adorent s’embêter comme ça.

-Paul, t’as bientôt fini ?

Paul lève la tête de son portable en sentant une main froide glisser sur sa cuisse et se retourne pour croiser le regard bleu pétillant de son meilleur ami. Il retire un écouteur de son oreille, avant de lui sourire.

-Grizou, t’as déjà fini ?

-Ouais, tu finis quand ?

-Demande au kiné, il est juste là.

Le kinésithérapeute ricane en l’entendant et répond que ce sera bon dans une vingtaine de minutes, puisqu’ils viennent tout juste de commencer.

Antoine acquiesce tristement, sa main continuant de faire des aller-retours sur l’arrière de sa cuisse qui n’est pas étirée. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il finit par soupirer.

-Je vais voir Raph en attendant.

Il tapote sa cuisse gentiment en s’éloignant et Paul rigole, car il sait ce que cela signifie.

-L’embête pas trop fort sans moi !

-T’as qu’à te dépêcher alors !

Griezmann lui fait une grimace stupide, puis lève le camp. Paul roule des yeux et se concentre sur les vidéos qu’il regardait, sans prêter plus d’attention à ce qu’il vient de se passer.

 

***

 

Le soir après le dîner, Antoine se laisse tomber à côté de lui (sur lui en fait), pendant qu’il joue aux cartes avec d’autres coéquipiers. Il pose sa main sur son épaule l’air de rien et ignore même le grognement mécontent d’un Paul écrasé.

-Grizou, je joue là, vas traîner ailleurs.

-Je suis venu encourager mon préféré, t’es sérieux ?

Les autres poussent des cris moqueurs et sifflent comme si c’était la meilleure blague du monde, alors que Paul a l’impression qu’Antoine essaye de fusionner avec lui.

-C’est le préféré de tout le monde, le défend quand même Blaise.

-Merci frère, rigole Paul en posant une carte.

- _Peut-être_ , concède Antoine, mais c’est moi son préféré. Pas vrai, chéri ?

Ils éclatent tous de rire, même Paul, parce qu’il adore rappeler à la terre entière qu’ils s’entendent vraiment bien. Il roule des yeux et essaye d’éloigner Antoine, mais c’est mal le connaître : il s’accroche à lui avec plus de force.

Pogba est habitué à ce qu’ils soient en contact et connaît son caractère de chieur, alors il laisse tomber et préfère attendre qu’il se lasse tout seul.

Le problème ? Antoine a fini sur ses genoux et s’est lassé quand le coach les a envoyés au lit. Apparemment il l’a sous-estimé.

-Bonne nuit, ma pioche chérie !

Il l’a beaucoup trop sous-estimé.

 

***

 

-Ma pioche, tiens, prends un fruit.

Antoine dépose une banane dans son plateau et lui lance un sourire en coin avant de s’installer avec Olivier. Paul reste interdit, sans savoir ce qu’il a le droit de dire ou faire, parce que ce comportement est inédit.

Est-ce que Antoine essaye vraiment de lui jouer une sale blague ?

 

***

 

-Capi, comment tu trouves Grizou récemment ?

Quand Paul est avec Hugo, Antoine garde ses distances et lui accorde un moment de répit. Il n’aurait jamais cru utiliser Hugo comme bouclier humain, mais il fait le travail, que demander de plus ?

-Normal ?

-Ouais mais… » il s’arrête de parler parce qu’il a l’impression d’être dingue. À chaque fois qu’il demande à quelqu’un ce qui ne va pas avec Antoine, ils répondent bêtement qu’il se comporte normalement. Non, Paul le saurait si ce crétin se comportait _normalement_. « Je sais pas, il ne t’a rien dit ?

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? » Paul reste silencieux sous le regard scrutateur de son capitaine, incapable de savoir par où commencer. Est-ce qu’il ne serait pas en train de trop penser la situation ? « Ou fait ? Paul, qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Ce n’est rien, ce doit être une de ses phases d’idiot bête. Il arrêtera à la fin de la semaine. »

 

***

 

Encore une fois, Paul a sous-estimé la situation.

Dimanche arrive et Antoine continue de l’appeler « chéri », « ma pioche d’amour », ou «  _Piochi_  », car je cite _« c’est la contraction de ‘ma pioche chérie’_   _»_ voilà.

Antoine qui l’embête pour passer le temps ? C’est normal et anodin. Antoine qui le touche sans son sourire de petit con ? C’est nouveau. Et c’est même encore plus suspect que quand il arrive en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais tout cela est forcément une plaisanterie, n’est-ce pas ? C’est impossible qu’Antoine se soit réveillé un matin en pensant que Paul lui plaisait. La personne qui jouera avec son cœur n’est pas née.

Cela lui passera.

 

***

 

Paul commence à douter de ce qu’il sait sur Antoine quand il agit de cette manière bizarre même pendant les entraînements.

A la base, ils s’entraînent souvent ensemble, mais pas toujours. Maintenant ? Antoine s’amuse à repousser ceux qui veulent lui parler ou jouer avec lui.

-Mais Grizou !

- _Mais Piochi_! Regarde, si tu traînes avec eux, je ne pourrai plus te mater de près tranquillement.

Est-ce que c’est vraiment arriver ? La gorge sèche, Paul n’arrive pas à trouver ses mots et fait bêtement le poisson rouge. Cela ne peut être en train d’arriver.

-Si tu continues de laisser ta bouche ouverte comme ça, va falloir que je la remplisse…

Il ne cache même pas son sous-entendu. Cela reconnecte les quelques neurones de Paul, qui fronce les sourcils.

-Je vais m’entraîner avec Blaise. » Antoine s’apprête à refuser ou lui faire une scène, alors il lève sa main pour le couper. « Tant que t’es comme ça, tu parles pas avec moi. » Et il le plante là, trottant rapidement vers Blaise, le visage en feu.

_Seigneur, c’était tellement gênant !_

 

***

 

Antoine prend sa menace au sérieux dès le deuxième jour, étonné que Paul l’ignore vraiment. Il cesse donc les blagues vaseuses. Et les remplace par des touchers tout aussi équivoques.

Des doigts qui trainent sur sa hanche quand il passe à côté de lui, des câlins trop longs à la moindre occasion, une main qui se retrouve sur sa cuisse pendant les repas, un corps qui emprisonne le sien dans le canapé, des bisous injustifiés, des regards scrutateurs et appréciateurs même pas discrets…

Paul ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Non frère, je veux pas savoir, laisse-moi en dehors de ça, répond Blaise quand il cherche des conseils.

Avec des amis pareils, on se sent entouré et pris en compte.

 

-Si tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi, il acceptera, affirme Olivier quand il lui demande.

Olivier a perdu le bénéfice du doute quelques minutes après qu’ils se soient rencontrés, Paul fera comme s’il n’a rien entendu.

 

-Tu devrais en parler avec lui de vive voix, lui dit Hugo.

-Mais capi, j’ai pas le temps pour ses petits jeux débiles.

-Ecoute, ça dure depuis deux semaines, ses blagues ne sont jamais aussi longues. Parle avec lui.

 

***

 

Paul est têtu, c’est pour ça qu’il est surnommé ‘La pioche’ par ses frères et ses coéquipiers. S’il a décidé de parler avec tout le monde, excepté le principal concerné, de ce qui le dérange avec Antoine, alors c’est ce qui arrivera.

Puisque Paul a décidé de ne rien dire à qui ce soit, même Griezmann n’est pas prêt d’en entendre parler. Et pour éviter le problème, il fait la chose la plus rationnelle et censée : il évite la source du problème. S'il n’est pas confronté au problème, c’est qu’il n’y a pas de problème.

Compétition ou pas, il est bien déterminé à éviter ce genre de situation. Il ne sait pas combien de temps encore son pauvre petit cœur peut encaisser les gamineries d’Antoine.

 

***

 

Paul ne croyait pas vraiment qu’éviter Antoine pourrait marcher. Il a été surpris par ses propres capacités à réussir à ne pas lui parler pendant deux jours, même s’il savait que le retour de bâton allait faire mal.

Littéralement.

-Mais t’es taré !?

Paul se masse l’arrière du crâne en gémissant, surpris qu’Antoine l’ait vraiment tiré dans sa chambre en utilisant toute sa force sans crier gare. Ils se sont emmêlés l’un dans l’autre, il a fini par percuter le mur, tandis qu’Antoine se masse le bas du dos en grimaçant, au sol.

Bah merde, ils sont beaux les joueurs nationaux.

-Si t’arrêtais de m’éviter, on n’en serait pas là !

-Je t’évite pas !

Antoine se met sur ses pieds, prodigieusement agacé et vient rapidement vers lui. Paul recule pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux, mais se coince tout seul, comme un grand, contre la porte.

_Putain de parfait._

-Tu m’évites pas ? Tu viens de faire quoi là, hein ? Putain Piochi, c’est _quoi_ le problème ?

Paul ne gère pas bien la pression, encore plus quand son crush lui reproche quelque chose, comme si cette situation était sa faute. Il n’a rien fait, hors de question de se faire accuser à tort :

-Toi ! Grizou, t’es super bizarre depuis presque trois semaines !

Antoine s’apprête à répliquer, mais s’arrête pour l’observer sous toutes ses coutures, incertain de la marche à suivre. Paul ne sait pas pourquoi ils en sont là, il voulait juste aller mettre son portable à charger, merde…

-Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Paul fronce les sourcils, pris par surprise. Comment regarde-t-il Antoine ? Il est certain d’être discret et de rien laisser transparaître, impossible qu’il se soit montré.

-Comme quoi ? Se défend-il.

-Comme si j’étais la huitième merveille du monde ! On se cherche tout le temps, t’as les yeux brillant de joie quand tu me vois et je sens ton regard quand tu penses que je ne fais pas attention. Piochi, tu m’as envoyé tellement de signaux… C’était des signaux, non ?

Cette fois Antoine a l’air effrayé d’avoir pu se tromper sur toute la ligne, alors que le cœur de Paul bat presque hors de sa poitrine. Est-ce que c’est vraiment sérieux… ?

-Olive m’a dit que tu sortirais avec moi, si je demandais ; c’est vraiment sérieux ? Grizou, je n’ai aucune envie de…

Dans les secondes qui suivent, Antoine attrape son visage entre ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieux du monde. Paul observe ces magnifiques yeux bleus, n’osant croire sa chance, parce que c’est impossible, si ?

-Demande-moi alors.

Sa gorge est sèche, les mots s’embrouillent dans sa tête, il ne sait même plus comment former une phrase correcte. Il n’arrive pas à quitter ces magnifiques yeux à couper le souffle, incapable de s’y soustraire.

-Piochi…, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Demande-moi.

Il a chaud, des papillons ne cessent de jouer dans son estomac et c’est tellement submergeant. Il se noie dans son regard, peinant à demander une chose qu’il désire ardemment. Depuis quand a-t-il perdu ses facultés de communication ?

-Piochi…, désespère Antoine, craignant le refus.

-Sors avec moi, crache-t-il finalement.

C’est bon, c’est dit. Il sent son visage bouillonnant de gêne, rouge de la tête au pied, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il peine à soutenir le regard dévorant de son vis-à-vis. Est-ce que Antoine va partir dans un grand éclat de rire et affirmer que ce n’était qu’une simple plaisanterie, qu’il ne pensait rien de ce qu’il a dit ?

Est-ce que…

Est-ce que rien du tout, car Antoine l’embrasse, mettant fin à l’attente insupportable. Paul ferme les yeux pour profiter du contact contre ses lèvres, ses mains trouvent naturellement leur place sur les hanches de l’attaquant et son cœur douloureux cesse enfin de le tourmenter.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, quand le baiser prend fin, mais ne s’éloigne pas le moins du monde.

-Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec toi.

-Je suis un excellent danseur pourtant.

Paul pouffe de rire, parce que Antoine sait danser uniquement ce qu’il lui a appris. Il choisit de l’embrasser encore, plutôt que de lui rappeler ce détail.


End file.
